Mission To Find The Truth
by harathor
Summary: Gibbs has been missing for several months and its driving Tony crazy. Tony will stop at nothing to find Gibbs. He found a video with Gibbs in it and he goes off in search for Gibbs but is it really Jethro? Or someone else? Tony is determined to find him at all cost. Will he ever find him and truly tell him how he truly feels about him or will it be all for not? Only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Tibbs story I hope you all enjoy it and be easy on your reviews respective criticism is good flaming is not. I've been wanting to do a Tibbs story for a while now.

Tony sat at his desk with a solemn look on his face. Every so often he would glance at the empty desk hoping he would just magically appear. He shook his head at how unlikely that would be, Gibbs is gone he has been gone for at least six months now. Nobody knows anything of where Gibbs ran off to this not even Vance; at least when Tony asked him about Gibbs his reply was simply "Gibbs is on a mission."

That just irritated Tony more. Not only did Gibbs leave him again, but he didn't even say goodbye. Tony let out a frustrated sigh as he got up from his desk. Ziva and Tim glanced up from their work "Going to check up on Abby." Tony replied.

He walked into Abby's lab music was blaring as usual. "Abby."

Abby just about jumped out of her skin. "Jesus Tony don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, what do you have for me?"

"Caff-pow?" Abby asked. Tony handed over the drink to Abby who took a sip. "I've been looking over the video you found a week ago and have it up and ready to watch. However, I can't get it to focus it."

"Let's watch it." Tony said eagerly. Abby pressed play and the video began. Tony watched silently as an image of Gibbs came on the screen.

_"__How can you blame me? It was the only way I could save him." Gibbs had said._

_ "__You're not going anywhere." Someone said._

_ "__Let me out I need to see him!"_

The video ended there. "Abby, where was that video recorded at?" Tony asked.

"I can't really say Tony."

"Well, Gibbs is in trouble and I am going to find him no matter what. Let me know if you find any more clues with that video Abby." Tony said before leaving. He was anxious Gibbs was a prisoner somewhere possibly getting tortured and there was nothing Tony could do.

_Abby will find some clue in that video of where it was recorded then I can find Gibbs. _He thought to himself he had faith in Abby that she would find something, anything that might pinpoint where Gibbs might be.

It was just a matter of time before they found something. Tony's patience has been slowly waning thin these past six months.

Abby looked over the video again. Tony was counting on her to find something to where Gibbs might be. The video they watched was rather cryptic and didn't seem to reveal much. There was no real sign at least to her where this video was taken; no doubt Tony would be back at his desk pacing back and forth annoying the hell out of McGee and Ziva.

She watched the video again carefully listening to the dialogue between Gibbs and the guy behind the camera. There was something in the other man's voice she listened again tuning in on the voice behind the camera.

She took the voice waves from the man on the video and dug into her computer to figure out what nationality it was from. The voice matched with someone with a German accent.

Tony had been pacing back and forth in the office. He just couldn't sit and do his work when he knows Gibbs is in trouble. "Tony stop running a hole in the carpet and get some work done. Work will keep your mind off whatever is bothering." Tim said as if he didn't know what has been bothering Dinozzo.

"I'm going to see Abby!" Tony said agitated.

"This is the second time he's gone to see Abby in the past ten minutes." Ziva said.

Tim shrugged. "I didn't really expect Tony to get so worked up from Gibbs leaving. He acts like it's the end of the world or nothing. Gibbs will come back he always does." Tim replied.

Tony headed back down to see Abby only to run right into her. "Abby you find something?" Tony asked trying to not sound too hopeful in case his hopes are shattered to pieces. Much like his heart without Gibbs around. Okay not really, but it felt like something was missing he was actually missing the head slaps Gibbs only gives him.

"Well I found something. I don't know how it can help but who knows." Abby said as she headed back to her lab.

She had Tony listen to the man's voice carefully. "The man behind the camera is German?" Tony asked. Abby nodded "the accent is only noticeable if you listen to it the way I have it set up otherwise you wouldn't notice the accent at all."

Ducky came into the lab to see the video up on the screen of Gibbs. Tony was just leaving with a determined look on his face. "Anthony where are you running off to?" Ducky asked.

"Germany." Was Tony's quick reply as he headed out.

"Abigail? What's going on here?" Ducky asked.

"Tony is determined to find Gibbs; he's like a little lost puppy without his master around. Those two have been circling around each other for nearly ten years." Abby said.

"I should have to agree with you there Abigail those two need to fess up to how they really feel about each other. However both men are too stubborn to fully admit it when it's written all over there face. Perhaps, we need to help them with a little push." Ducky said.

Abby had a big grin on her face as she jumped for joy at playing cupid to those two thickheaded…

"Abigail…there's something that's been troubling me." Ducky said.

"What is it Ducky?"

"Well, that clip of Jethro something seems odd about it I can't put my finger on it."

"Like what?"

"It just doesn't seem like Jethro to me."

Tony left work for Gibbs he's been staying over there these past few months it was the only place he felt safe as it were. Gibbs might not be there but it smelled of Gibbs sawdust, spice and bourbon which is what Tony needed to sleep. Tony packed a bag and headed to the airport for Germany.

"Hang on Gibbs I'm on my way." Tony said as he drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would first like to thank all my followers and the people who reviewed it thus far. I was surprised at how well you like this story.

Tony arrived in Berlin finally after a two hour delay. The delay didn't do much for his anxiety. As he was looking around he heard someone call out his name.

"Tony!"

Tony turned around to see Abby racing towards him with her luggage followed right behind by Ducky. "Abby what are you doing here?

"You're going on an adventure to finds Gibbs and not include me in it? I don't think so, not this time Tony." Abby said.

"She's right Anthony, Berlin is a big place three people searching for Gibbs is better than one. We might be able to find him faster that way." Ducky replied.

"Besides, someone has to make sure you don't do something crazy, like accuse everyone in Berlin for taking Gibbs." Abby said.

"Let's just go to a hotel we can decide what we're going to do afterwards." Tony said surprising himself. He really wanted to get on with the search to find Gibbs and bring him home where he belongs.

When they arrived at a hotel Abby and Ducky went inside. Tony stopped on his way inside the hotel to see a man walk down an alley. Curiosity got the better of him, and so he followed the man.

The man stood in the alley turning to Tony. He was an elderly gentleman about Jack's age.

"Benvenuti a Berlino." The man said.

Italian, interesting. "You searching for something? Are you sure you want to know?"

"Sir? I am not sure what you're talking about, but I am looking for someone who might be in Berlin." Tony said. He then began describing Gibbs to the man

The man nodded "So, you come back to this place, but perhaps Berlin isn't the place to look for him. Go inside the hotel and ask specifically for room 269 there's something there you should see."

"Who are you?"

"Hey Tony come on already!" Abby called out to him. "I'll be right there Abby."

When Tony turned and faced the man again he was gone as if he had never been there. "Damn! Just who was that guy? Should I do what he suggested?"

Tony went inside to the front desk. "I would like a room, room 269 if it's available." Tony said to the clerk.

The woman looked at him why would someone ask for such a request of all things? An older employee came over after hearing the request. The older woman looked at Tony as if he she was surprised to see him almost like she knew who he was. "Genießen Sie Ihren Aufenthalt signore."

Tony wasn't going to ask as he left with Abby and Ducky. He could still hear the two female employees talking no doubt talking about him of all things. "Tony, why did you ask specifically for room 269?" Abby asked.

"A possible hunch Abby." Tony said.

"Anthony, room 269 is a suite. How can you afford it?" Ducky asked.

"A suite?"

"Yes, only the extremely wealthy or famous have rooms on that floor."

"Those two women at the counter seem to know you or something. Are you secretly living a double life we don't know about here in Berlin Tony?" Abby asked jokingly.

Tony didn't say anything this day has just been to strange. As he opened the door it was indeed a suite there was a large living area, three bedrooms, two luxurious bathrooms, everything seemed hand crafted.

Tony went into one of the rooms a shiver ran up his spine almost a déjà vu feeling. But that's impossible since he never been to Berlin before. There sitting on the bed was a tape, _was this what the old man was talking about? _Tony thought.

He walked out of the room with the tape. "Tony?" Abby asked.

"I found this in my room."

"Oh boy lets watch it!" Abby said excitedly.

They put it in the machine and started to watch it. On the screen stood Gibbs talking to another man.

_"__You're the only one I can rely on to help me save Michael." Gibbs said to the man._

_"__Michael needs saving? That's impossible he has all the protection he needs. Who does he need saving from?" The man asked._

The tape blurred as if there was a bad spot in it. When it came back into focus "_I promised him Signore Romano and you know I never break a promise." Gibbs said._

_"__I see, so you love him. Alright I'm in but this won't be easy for any of us."_

The tape ended there it didn't answer any of Tony's questions it just added more to the pot. _Was Gibbs already in a relationship with another man? Did Gibbs run off so he could be with this man? _Questions like this kept piling up inside Tony's head. If he had known Gibbs was into men he would have made a move on him ages ago before this Michael came and took him away.

_Who's Michael?_ Was the biggest question eating away at his mind. "Who the hell is Michael?!" Tony blurted out loud.

Abby and Ducky didn't say anything. "Am I not good enough for Gibbs? What does this Michael have that I don't? How could Gibbs be in love with this Michael?"

"Tony…"

"I am not going to lose Gibbs to some rich selfish snob! Gibbs is mine!" Tony said before storming off to his room.

Abby watched the video again as it began to replay she noticed something out of the window of where this was recorded.

"If I ever see this Michael I'll punch him in his selfish face. This Michael could have anybody why does he have to take Gibbs from me?"

_Gibbs kissed him gently on the lips. Tony opened his eyes. "Come on lets go." _

_Gibbs grabbed his hand and the two of them ran out the door. As they ran Tony could hear people coming towards them at an alarmingly fast pace. "This way. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Gibbs said kissing him on the forehead this time._

_They ran down another hallway. Until they came to a dead end. Gibbs held Tony close to him. Tony felt a small tear roll down his face as the men who had been chasing them appeared. The men pointed their guns at Gibbs specifically. A man came out in front of the other men._

_He began to speak to Tony; however Tony didn't catch a word of it. The man turned to the men they steadied there weapons at the both of them. _

_Shots came out hitting the both of them straight on. Tony lay on the ground blood spilling out his body. His face was turned towards Gibbs another teardrop fell from his face as the men who shot them came closer. _


	3. Chapter 3

Tony awoke from his sleep drenched in sweat. The dream felt so real especially the end, he felt like there was a bullet lodged in his chest making it hard to breath. He rubbed his hand down his face he still had tears flowing down his face.

Tony got himself cleaned up he didn't want Abby or Ducky knowing he'd been crying. He still had so many unanswered questions. Besides who Michael was, the other question is what was with the old man who told him to take this room?

Tony glanced at the table where the tape they watched last night was. Tony put the tape back into the machine and watched it again. "Tony…" Abby said as she came and joined him on the couch.

"Gibbs isn't here in Germany. He'd be somewhere with this Michael, that guy Gibbs is talking to Signore Romano might know where they are." Tony said.

"So the plan is to find this Romano guy and see if he can tell us where to find Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"More or less yes."

"Will we have any money left after this trip?"

"I don't know is Ducky up yet?"

"He wasn't in his room."

"Well, knowing Ducky he got up early and went out. Come on let's get going." They left their room Tony went up to the desk to pay the bill.

"How much was the room?" Tony asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"Nien, sir there's no charge." The clerk said.

"Um…why isn't there any charge?"

"It's already been taken care of sir you have nothing to worry about." The clerk said.

"Um…okay."

"Are you heading back to Italy sir? Do be careful."

Tony didn't say anything as he went over to Abby this place was strange they refused to take his money for the suite they were in. Tony and Abby met up with Ducky "Ducky did you pay for the room?" Tony asked.

"No, why didn't you?"

"They wouldn't take my money they said there was no charge. Now is that strange or am I crazy?"

"You're not crazy Anthony; that is indeed strange. So, where are we heading to now?"

"Italy to find Signore Romano."

The three of them took a plane to Rome. Once the plane landed they walked down the streets of Rome. Tony noticed people taking glances at them as they walked down the street. As if they never have seen a tourist before.

Tony tried to ignore the glances he got as they passed people. He was starting to feel uncomfortable. He went to a phone booth and looked up the name Romano in the phone book. He found at least a dozen people with the last name Romano.

"Alright, looks like we got our work cut out for us. There are at least a dozen people with that name. So, we will split up and meet up over at the restaurant over there in an hour." Tony said as he pointed to the restaurant.

They agreed and each went a separate way to find this Signore Romano. Tony walked down the street people were still giving him looks.

He came to the first house of the first Romano in this district. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. "Who is it?" someone on the other side asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me. I am looking for a Signore Romano."

The man cracked the door open a bit. "What do you want with…" the man began to ask before looking up at Tony's face. The man quickly shut the door in Tony's face. "No, no! There isn't a Signore Romano here you have the wrong house!"

Tony let out a sigh this man wasn't going to be helpful. He went on his way. The man in the house glanced out his window to see Tony leave he then grabbed his phone.

"Hello, Dr. Angelo this is Carlo Romano I think I need my dosage of my medication checked. I saw him again if you could call me back that would be great." Carlo said.

Tony wasn't getting anywhere perhaps Abby or Ducky had better luck. He went into the restaurant people kept staring at him it was starting to get on his nerves. Abby waved her hands at one of the booths.

"Did you have any luck?" Abby asked.

"No, did you?"

Abby shook her head "Ducky and I didn't get anywhere." Abby said with a frown.

"Let's just eat." Tony said as he glanced through the menu.

"What can I get you all?" The waitress asked. Abby and Ducky gave the waitress there orders Tony was still couldn't decide. "I guess I'll have the lasagna." Tony said.

"Excellent choice Signore, I am pleased you have graced us with your presence again." The waitress said before leaving.

"Well, it's not my grandmother's recipe, but it will do. Nothing beats her recipe." Tony said to no one in particular as he thought about his grandmother's homemade lasagna.

"So what's the plan?" Abby asked.

"I really don't know Abby."

The waitress came back with their orders. Tony picked up his fork and took a bite of the mouthwatering lasagna. After taking that one bite Tony put his fork down and called for the waitress.

"Is something wrong Signore?"

"This recipe, where did you get it?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand Signore. The recipe is from our top chef he got it from you. Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, it's fine my compliments to the chef."

"Tony?" Abby and Ducky asked after the waitress left. "It's my grandmother's secret recipe I don't know what to think now." Tony said with a frown as he continued to eat.

After they ate Tony attempted to pay for the meal but the waitress refused to take it.

"What now Anthony we are not anywhere closer to finding Gibbs." Ducky said when they left.

"Nothing makes sense anymore." Tony said. "How could my grandmother's secret recipe be made at this restaurant, and how could the waitress say I gave the recipe to the chef?"

"Tony…"

"I need to be alone for a little while I'll meet you back at the hotel." Tony said as he started walking off down the street.

Meanwhile back in the states

Gibbs walked through the front door of his house. He could see the signs that Tony had stayed here through the time he was gone. It brought a warm feeling in his stomach he knew it wasn't the best idea to go off like that not giving any contact to anyone. But he needed it to clear his head.

He was ready to face his team and the many questions that would bombard him. But what he was really looking forward to was talking Tony privately. He had a serious question to ask him and he wasn't going to chicken out this time.

Jethro headed into work. "Gibbs your back!" McGee said happy to see him it has been hell without him around especially since Tony ran off to who knows where and Abby and Ducky followed after him.

"Where is everyone McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Um…"

"Gibbs my office I need to speak to you now!" Vance said.

Gibbs let out a frustrated sigh as he followed Vance to his office. "What is it Vance?"

"It's about your Dinozzo."

"What about Dinozzo?"

"Do you know what I had to deal with for six months? He has the gull just to run off to God knows where looking for you no doubt. I'm almost tempted to fire him, not only that he took Abby and Ducky with him."

"Tony's not here!"

Gibbs left the office. "Hey Gibbs, we got an email from Abby she says they're heading to Rome." Ziva said.

Gibbs gave a nod. Leaving his two agents to go after Tony. Jethro drove his car to the airport to book a flight to Rome. "Tony, if I had known… I wouldn't have left the way I did. I just hope you give me a chance to explain myself." Gibbs said to himself.

Tony roamed through the city coming up to an old abandoned manor. Without much thought Tony walked up and inside the manor. Once inside the house seemed to be alive people in fancy outfits dancing to elegant music.

Tony moved through the people as they continued to dance. Tony couldn't find his way he tried to talk to the people but they just vanished in front of his eyes, as they were just figments of the past.

Tony didn't think much of it as he left the house through the back towards an elegant garden. He sat down on a bench near an old oak tree listening to the wind blow up from the sea.


	4. Chapter 4

When Gibbs arrived in Rome he walked down the streets to the nearest hotel in hopes that Tony was staying there. He noticed the glances he got from passerbys, but he ignored the glances as he had only one thing on his mind Tony.

"Excuse me could you tell me what room Tony DiNozzo might be in?" he asked the clerk.

The clerk looked at him giving a questionable look as if he didn't understand the question. Jethro let out a sigh as he pulled out his wallet and showed the man a picture of Tony. He had secretly kept this particular picture of Tony hidden in his wallet.

"Ah… Si signore is in room #198." The man said.

"Thank you." Gibbs said as he headed to that room. The clerk watched him leave "Was that really him?" the clerk asked himself.

"No it's impossible, he died didn't he? I mean it was in the paper he died." Another employee asked.

Gibbs knocked on the door of the room. Abby opened the door and was shocked to see Gibbs standing there. Her shock only lasted about a minute before she jumped him in a bear hug.

"Gibbs! You're alright!" She said squeezing him tight.

"Yes, it's nice to see you too Abby."

"Why did you leave Gibbs? Tony was a complete wreck without you here."

"I am sorry Abby I had some things to figure out."

Abby raised any eyebrow before she squealed. "Oh God you left to ponder your true feelings for him. It's about time you two make such a cute couple. Oh are you going to ask him to marry you?" Abby asked.

Jethro shook his head there was no reasoning with her she went to her own little world. No doubt imaging the perfect wedding scene for the two of them, followed by God only knows what?

"Jethro, you're alright what a relief." Ducky said.

"Mind telling me why the three of you went off looking for me?"

"Well, you see Tony came across this video with an image of you in it." Abby began.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Where is Tony anyway?"

"He went for a long walk after lunch we haven't heard from him recently." Ducky said.

"Well I better go find him so we can go home…"

"You two better have a nice long talk!" Abby called out to him as he left.

Gibbs left the hotel and started walking down the streets of Rome.

Tony sat on that bench for quite some time before finally getting up. He felt cold. Tony could hear someone coming in his direction. Tony turned and waited for whoever it was to make their appearance.

Tony's eyes went wide as a man appeared through the mist coming towards him. "I finally found you." He said.

Tony blinked a couple of times it was Jethro he must be dreaming. "I…is that really you?" Tony asked not believing his eyes thinking he must have fallen asleep.

"It is me, Mark I've waited so long Michael."

"But I'm not Michael…" Tony said.

"Michael, you wanted to start a new life in America. To sing what you truly felt. I admit I fell hard for you Michael, but it wasn't your riches, or your singing, no it was you I guess I got lost in those eyes of yours. I failed to protect you, but if you'd give me another chance I promise to get you to America. I love you Michael." Mark said as he placed his hands on Tony's shoulders.

_Don't touch me. _

Tony felt his warmth he felt his tenderness as he gently kissed him. Mark then got down on one knee as he held Tony's hand. "Michael I know you've gotten this a lot from many suitors both male and female I know I know I can't offer you much other than my eternal love for you. I'm not rich or really worthy, but would you marry me?" Mark asked as he held out a small box with a ring in it.

Tony looked down at the ring it wasn't fancy or anything. Just an ordinary ring he found him in quite a predicament. Mark would not believe he wasn't Michael no matter how many times he told him that. Tony opened his mouth not sure what he'd say…

"Tony!"

Mark got up from the ground as he stood between Gibbs and Tony. "What do you want? Please leave Michael alone, Michael and I will be heading off now." Mark said.

Tony just stood there as he looked from Mark and then Gibbs not sure what to do. Gibbs gave him a smack to the back of the head just like he use too which brought him out of his haze. Mark grabbed at Gibbs arm threatening to break it "Don't ever touch him like that again." Mark warned as he glared at Gibbs.

Gibbs glared back at Mark "I don't know who you think you are but Tony is mine!" Gibbs said.

"Not on your life! I am not going to lose Michael again, and his name is Michael not Tony or whatever!" Mark said.

Gibbs lunged at Mark full force knocking him down on the ground. The ring went flying. Mark fought back not letting Gibbs getting a hit on him. Tony just stood there as he watched the two of them roll in the dirt there tight fitting clothes grind against each other as they both tried to get the upper hand.

Tony's pants felt incredibly tight watching this, was that a bad thing? Was it sick for him to watch two guys who look completely identical roll around on the ground as they fought over him? Tony watched as their clothes started to tear a little. Tony licked his lips.

"You bastard! I will never give him up to you!" one of them said. Tony wasn't sure who said it at this point.

"Stop it both of you!" Tony yelled at them both. However his voice went unheard from the two of them. Tony let out a sigh as he went to pull the two of them off each other so they could talk like civilized people. He had never seen Gibbs act this way especially for him. Could it mean that he cares for him?

Before Tony could pull the two off each other he felt someone put his hand over his mouth and pull him away. "Ah you've come back….He's been eagerly awaiting your return Michael." The person said as he took Tony away.

Gibbs and Mark stopped fighting when they noticed Tony was missing. They glared at each other "Now look what you've done!" They both said to the other angrily.

"If anything happens to Michael I'll make you pay miserably whoever you are." Mark said.

"Tony is mine! Not yours!"

"We'll see about that!" Mark said.

The two started looking for what happened to Tony. "Well he certainly didn't leave willingly." Gibbs said.

Mark sneered as he cursed something under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

The man took Tony downtown to an old rundown building. The man than pushed Tony through the front door of the building. "Ah Michael how nice of you to show up, now I hope you've learned your lessons." A man behind a desk said.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I am not Michael." Tony said.

"Of course you are Michael don't think I haven't forgotten what you did; running off in the middle of a performance with some worthless good for nothing to America. Honesty, Michael you have everything here fame and fortune loved by all. What on earth can America offer you?" the man asked as he turned to face Tony.

Tony studied the man closely he looked familiar for some reason and Tony didn't know why. Tony then realized where he saw this man before and it chilled him to the bone, he was the one who ordered the men in his dream to shoot them. "You shot me!" Tony said without thinking.

The man frowned, "It was for your own good Michael to teach you a lesson. I made sure they didn't hit anything vital you're too much of an asset for me to get rid of so easily. You escaping the hospital still trying to go to America it's pointless to run I already disposed of Signore Romano, and that guy he's gone too. You see I will always find you. I have several suitors for you who can offer you more than that man could ever. Now enough talk we only a week before opening night and you need to practice."

"Practice what?!"

"You're singing of course you'll be staring in the Barber of Seville this weekend. Now sing!" The man demanded.

"I can't sing opera I'm not an opera singer!"

The man laughed. "Michael you've been singing opera since you were five. Then we have your dance lessons for the recital the week after for Swan Lake."

"Ballet? No, I'm not that flexible for something like that."

"Nonsense! Now sing!" The man said again stomping on Tony's foot making him yell out in pain.

"You can do better than that Michael! Madame Sophia is waiting for you she'll be helping you practice. I don't want you making a fool out of me again Michael, so practice! Practice! Practice!"

"Fuck off! I am not Michael!"

Tony felt a swift punch to the face making his nose bleed. "How dare you speak to me like that Michael! This is the thanks I get for taking you end after the tragic death of your parents."

Tony glared at the man as he held his bloody face. "Now Michael don't look at me like that."

Tony was then taken down to see Madame Sophia. "Oh my, what happened?" She asked concerned as they came into the room.

Tony was laid down on a couch while Madame Sophia cleaned him up. "Michael, why did you do something to antagonize him for? Honestly, Michael I don't know what's wrong with you." She said as she cleaned up his blood from his face.

"I'm not Michael." Tony said to her.

"Did he hit you too hard honey? Oh that reminds me I was introduced to your fiancé the other day he seemed generally concerned for your welfare."

"What!" Tony asked siting up.

"Yes, then there's that poor boy Carlo Romano, Signore Romano's grandson. He hasn't been the same since his grandfather passed away, not to mention seeing you lying in a puddle of blood. You're his idol you know."

"What's this about my fiancé?"

"Oh dear, I forgot that was supposed to be a surprise Lorenzo picked him out specifically for you. You're to meet after your performance with Swan Lake for your marriage."

"You're joking!"

"I am afraid not Michael, I think you'd be pleased you getting married will get you out from under his grasp." Sophia said.

"I can't marry someone I don't love, nor never met before."

"Love…" Sophia said with a laugh. "Love is what we read in trashy romance novels and plays. Now let us begin."

"I'm really not in the mood."

Sophia frowned as she narrowed her eyes "well if you don't want to sing we will just skip to practicing for your recital." She clapped her hands and two men came in and escorted Tony to a dressing area. The men pulled off his clothes as they dressed him in a white shirt with gold trim and white tights.

"I feel absolutely ridiculous." Tony said as he was forced back to Madame Sophia. "Now let's begin Michael it shall be a grand performance."

He walked through the streets of Rome. He had to find him and make sure he was alright, he came out alright he wasn't sure about Mark. Just walking around the city he felt rather free away from Lorenzo's constant watchful eye; no doubt they're searching for him again since he slipped out of the hospital.

He had faith that Mark was okay. He just had to get out of Rome and find a way to America where he could be free to sing what he wanted do anything he wanted too. As he walked down the streets he thought about when he met Mark.

He had just finished another production and was heading home when someone stole something from him. Michael ran after him until he tackled the man he looked down to see the bluest of eyes he'd ever seen. The man just smiled "I was hoping I would get your attention."

From there Michael was introduced to Mark who was an explorer going wherever he wants to go and do whatever he wanted to do. It sounded fabulous and the two started talking before Michael knew it he was falling in love with the man he hardly knew.

Michael was drawn out of his thoughts as he heard someone calling "Tony! Tony!"

Curious he turned to see a young dark haired girl waving her arms as she ran towards him. He blinked a few times as she looked like his sister Alicia, but she's been dead for fifteen years now.

"Tony, did you see Gibbs yet? Did he propose to you?" Abby asked him.

"I beg your pardon?"

Abby frowned "you mean he didn't propose to you? Come on lets go back to the hotel." Abby said as she led him back to the hotel. "Would you mind telling me who you are Signora?" Michael asked.

"Tony it's me Abby who else would I be?"

Mark was about ready to head off to get Michael back when Jethro's phone rang.

"Bossman, Tony's back I thought you were going to talk to him." Abby said.

"Abby, Tony's with you?"

"Yea."

"I am on my way."

Jethro headed back to the hotel followed closely by Mark much to Jethro's annoyance. When they arrived Tony was sitting talking to Abby and Ducky. "Tony!" Jethro said as he came towards him.

Michael looked at Jethro and then Mark seeing double of the same person. "Tony are you alright?" Gibbs asked concerned. "I have a headache…" Michael said.

Gibbs bent down and kissed Tony gently on the lips shocking Michael. Mark grit his teeth as he pulled Gibbs off of Michael. "I told you never to touch him!" Mark said as he socked Gibbs good. Michael sat there getting over the kiss that felt so much like Mark's while trying to wrap his head around everything.

He quickly stood up and walked over to the two men fighting as if they were in a boxing match. Michael had to admit it was hot seeing them wrestle around on the floor even better if they had no clothes on. Michael mentally slapped himself as he took action at hand. He slapped the both of them across the head.

"Would somebody please explain to me what's going on here?" Michael asked as he looked around at the people around him; narrowing his eyes at the two men who were acting like children only a few minutes ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael sat down in a chair and waited for someone to explain things. He looked to his left to see the older gentleman holding out a glass of water and some pills.

"For your headache." Ducky said.

"Grazie…um…"

"Ducky." Ducky replied.

"Ducky? That's a peculiar name."

"It's what my close friends call me."

Michael nodded as he took the pills and drank the water. "Well you see Tony found this video with an image that looked like Gibbs and Tony went out of his way to find Gibbs." Abby said.

"Video?" Michael asked.

Abby put one of them in the five of them watched it. Once it was over Michael looked over at Mark with a questionable look on his face. "Is there any knowledge of where Tony is?" Gibbs asked.

"My guess is with Lorenzo." Michael said. Mark went stoic at the mention of Lorenzo.

"Who is Lorenzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess you could say he is my manager, but he is far from that."

"What do you mean?" Abby asked. Mark came over and placed his hands on Michaels shoulder. "The only thing Lorenzo is interested in is money he is a perfectionist much like Madame Sophia. I was sick and tired of it so I left trying to get away from the whole fame and fortune however, things don't turn out that well. I have even heard that he has a fiancé for me."

Jethro looked like he was going to blow at the mention of all this. "Where can I find this Lorenzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I wouldn't cross him if I were you. He moves his quarters frequently it's hard to say where he could be located."

Gibbs got up from his seat and headed for the door he wasn't going to sit here any longer with idle banter. Tony was in danger and he was going to save him, nobody was going to take his Tony away from him. Tony wouldn't want to marry this fiancé which is good because if anyone should be his fiancé it should be him.

"Tch…good riddance." Mark said as he held close to Michael. Michael just looked up at him with a look in his eyes.

"What? That guy was annoying." Mark said.

"Mark…what would you do if it was me?" Michael asked.

"That's easy I'd go after you." Mark said as he stopped to think for a moment. "You want me to go and help the bastard?" Mark said with a groan.

Michael nodded. "Fine. But stay here I don't think I could live if something happened to you." Mark said as he gave him a soft kiss to the lips before leaving.

Once Mark left to follow Gibbs to find and save this Tony fellow Michael looked over at Abby and Ducky. He gave a smirk and a wink as he got up and headed out the door. "Is it just me or are we being left out of the loop here?" Abby asked.

"Let's go there is no point in staying here." Ducky said. The two left in the room headed out to follow the others.

Tony sat on a couch his whole body ached his feet had blisters, his legs were sore and his ears hurt from Madame Sophia yelling in his ears. "Michael, your fiancé is here would you like to see him?" Sophia asked.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"There is no need to be snappy Michael, I will send him in." Sophia said leaving.

The man came into the room dressed in fine satin. "Michael it's so good to see you at last." The man said with a Russian accent.

"Um…"

"Michael don't worry I will take good care of you once we are married."

"Would you mind introducing yourself?"

"Oh of course where are my manners I am Alexei Romanov, and no I am not related to the Romanov family." Alexei said as he started kissing his hand.

"Please Mr. Romanov. This is a mistake."

"No it isn't Michael and once we are married your estate will be mine."

"Excuse me!"

"It is written in the contract that once you marry your fortune becomes that of your spouse."

"Get out!"

"There's nothing you can do Michael once we are married all of it becomes mine." Alexei said before leaving.

"Well…?" Lorenzo asked when Alexei came back.

"You'd do better if you just killed him you can make a fortune off his famed dead body." Alexei said.

"I see…" Lorenzo said with a chuckle as he thought which would be better unaware of the woman listening closely at the door.

Sophia frowned listening to all this transpiring. Michael was her best student it was all a conspiracy or something. That poor boy has suffered enough, well she'll put a stop to this she headed down to check on Michael.

Mark caught up with Gibbs. "What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked suspiciously.

"I am here to help."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes not buying it one bit but didn't say anything. "So, you got a plan? This Lorenzo character is a tough nut to crack." Mark said.

"I'm a NCIS Agent I'll improvise."

"An agent huh?"

"Look, I don't need your help in finding and saving Tony I can do by myself." Gibbs said. He of course could use the help but he didn't trust this guy as to not try to steal his Tony too as well as Michael.

Michael moved through the city to help find this Tony. Maybe the two of them can talk about certain things. He didn't get a chance to catch his full name though, maybe they can start from there. Then maybe he could finally get out of Italy once and for all like his sister did, however she was killed before her ship made it to the states. His mother was the one who taught him how to sing and dance she went to the opera house to perform where a fire broke out killing over a dozen people or more including his mother. Nobody knew how the fire started, his sister ran off to the states but ended up dead, his own father well nobody knew what happened to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sophia went down the hall to check on Michael. Michael was asleep on the couch he looked so cute laying like that. He was mumbling someone's name in his sleep it must be that man he had run off with. She thought about one particular day while getting Michael to practice for an upcoming event. His mind wasn't there daydreaming of all things.

_"What are you daydreaming about so intently?" she had asked._

_ "Sophia, how do you know when you're truly in love?" Michael asked._

_"Love…honestly Michael you of all people have to be careful considering how famous you are now. People will say anything to get you to marry them so they can take your fortune."_

_ Michael shook his head. "This time it's different Sophia he truly loves me I can feel."_

_ "He..?" Sophia said_

_ Michael blushed a deep shade of red. "It is none of my business of your sexuality Michael I don't see how you feel this guy is different."_

_"I just can his eyes are the most sincere and his laughter I can't help but laugh when he does, and when he kisses me I see fireworks."_

_"He kissed you?"_

_ Michael nodded slowly._

_"Michael…this man is only acting this way to get at your money. I've seen it so many times before they're excellent scammers playing every trick in the book to get at your money."_

_"You just don't understand Sophia…" he said with a sigh as he went back to daydreaming._

Sophia shook her head out of the memory as she looked down at Michael still asleep on the couch cuddling a pillow. "Michael…" she said softly as she carefully shook him awake.

Tony awoke a bit agitated he dreamed he was wrapped in Gibbs's warm embrace as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear. "What is it?!"

"Michael… forgive me for waking you, but we need to go."

"Go where?"

"Shh…just follow me."

Tony got up and followed Sophia. She opened a panel in the wall "this way quick." Tony didn't reply as he quickly followed her through some secret passage to God only knows where. "Why are you helping me?"

"I am tired of seeing you upset and incredibly tired Lorenzo pushes you too hard Michael. That man you keep talking about Mark or something can he be trusted..?"

Tony bit his lower lip he really couldn't say he hardly knew Mark. However he trusted Gibbs more than anything. "You don't seem too sure…" she said with a sigh. "Michael go see Carlo he'll be willing to help you get to America. Oh and take this for good luck." She said handing him a pendent.

"It was your mothers."

Tony couldn't take this it belonged to somebody else. However Sophia wouldn't let him leave without it. "But what about you?" Tony asked concerned for the woman he hardly knew.

"Don't worry about me dear, I promised your mother when you first signed up for my classes I'd look after you. Now go."

Tony hugged the woman and headed off down the street. He should go and do what she said seeing this Carlo guy, but he was worried about Gibbs not to mention Abby. He should find this Michael so he can give him this pendent necklace and some answers.

Michael walked down the streets of Rome stopping at the Roman Catholic Church. Michael went inside and sat in one of the pews. He thought about walking down the aisle with Mark standing up there waiting for him with that smile on his face. He began getting lost in his day dreaming again.


	8. Chapter 8

Abby and Ducky finally caught up to Gibbs and Mark who seemed to be arguing over something. Mark stopped to glance over at Abby and Ducky "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We came to help save Tony from this Lorenzo fellow." Ducky said. Gibbs gave a nod appreciating there help to find Tony who knows what that guy would do to him.

"And you left Michael unsupervised?" Mark asked with a raise eyebrow.

Abby glanced around "isn't he here? He left before we did I figured he was coming to help you save Tony." Abby said trying to avoid the cold hard stare from Mark. She had seen Gibbs give glances like that to McGee, Ziva, and Tony a few times having the exact same stare from someone else was just a bit intense.

"God damn it! I told him to stay put!" Mark said as he ran off to find Michael.

"Well what now?" Abby asked Gibbs. Gibbs didn't reply as he continued onward down the street.

Mark ran through the streets of Rome looking like a crazed man. He stopped and took a rest on the steps of the cathedral. "Why do I have feeling that's where Michael went to? He asked himself with a chuckle as he headed inside.

Once inside the church his eyes scanned his surroundings. Sure enough, there was Michael in one of the pews dosing off.

Tony roamed the city of Rome he wondered where he could find this Michael character. However, he couldn't quite ask someone if they saw Michael. They'd just look at him funny. Tony still thought he was probably some snobbish aristocrat even if Tony got a glimpse of the crap he had to go through.

He decided to go into the church.

Mark walked over to Michael and carefully shook him awake. "Mmmm?" Michael said as he slowly opened his eyes. "Mark…?" Michael asked not sure whether it was him or not after seeing two of them, not to mention he wasn't sure if he was awake yet.

"Yes Michael it's me."

"I'm glad."

Mark couldn't help but smile down at Michael. "Michael, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Mark?"

"I couldn't protect you I'm a failure…"

"No you're not Mark you're honest, faithful, there's nobody I trust more." Michael said to reassure him.

"I know you hear this a lot Michael, and I'm not really worthy and people talk that I'm just after your money, but I love with all my heart." Mark put his hand in his pocket "Michael would you…" He stopped when he realized the ring wasn't in his pocket.

"Mark….?" Michael said concerned as he saw the frown on his face.

"It's gone. Damn it!"

"Mark, I love you. There is nobody else I would rather have by my side." Michael said getting up.

"Y…You mean that?" Mark asked.

Michael smiled, "Yes." Michael wrapped his arms around Mark bringing him for a passionate kiss.

Tony walked inside at that moment to see Gibbs devouring the man's face. He felt his heart shatter inside his chest into a million tiny pieces. Well, he wasn't going to take this sitting down.

"Get your fancy ass hands and slutty mouth of my man!" Tony yelled.

Michael pulled away from Mark to look at Tony and was shocked at how much he looked like him. Tony punched Michael straight in the face before getting him into a choke hold a technique Gibbs taught him once.

"Tony! Stop it!" Mark yelled as he tried to break the two of them up.

"You! How could you! I love you! How could you choose this little whore over me? Do I mean anything to you?" Tony asked tears flowing down his face.

"Tony it's not what you think."

"Do tell me then! Am I that unimportant to you Gibbs to throw me aside like an old shoe?"

"Tony I…wait a minute Gibbs? Tony I'm Mark."

"What…?"

Michael somehow got out of Tony's grasp without him even knowing. Tony just stood there dumbfounded feeling like an idiot. He wiped the tears from his face as he sniffled. "I just want to go home."

"What is that?" Michael asked to the object Tony held.

"Oh that woman Madame Sophia or whatever gave it to me thinking I was you." He said handing it over to Michael.

Michael held it in his hands tears flowing freely down his face at his mother's pendent.

"Well, well, well what have we hear?" someone said from the church entrance.


	9. Chapter 9

The three glanced towards the entrance to see Lorenzo coming towards them. "This is quite a surprise to see two people looking exactly the same." He said with a creepy smile as he looked from one than the other.

Mark let out a growl as he had both Michael and Tony stand behind him. "Mark, you're alive how nice."

"Back off! I won't let you take Michael so easily."

"Now, Mark be reasonable there are two of them certainly we can make some type of a compromise here."

"How did you find me?" Michael asked from behind Mark.

"Hmm…oh well that's easy." Lorenzo said as he pulled someone to his side. Michael let out a gasp at the sight of Madame Sophia lying motionless in his arms. Lorenzo dropped her body on the church floor where blood began to seep out from where her throat had been slit.

Michael felt sick to his stomach at the sight. Tony looked on in horror. "Now than Mark hand them over I can use them. Michael could do so much better than you and still live in a life of luxury."

"You're fucking crazy! I can't believe you get away with so much." Tony snapped.

"Watch your language you're in a church. Clearly you're not Michael however with proper training you can be just as a famous." Lorenzo said.

"What in Heaven's name is going on?" The priest asked as he came down the hall.

"Oh Father, thank heavens you came this man here has kidnapped Michael and is trying to make a phony take his place and ruin his good name." Lorenzo said.

The priest looked at the two men he couldn't believe how closely they looked alike. It was then he noticed the dead body of a woman on the floor. "Good heaven!" the priest called out in alarm.

"He killed this poor innocent woman as well."

"Get out all of you!"

They all left as the priest bent down and said a prayer to the dead woman.

"Now than where were we? Oh yes, hand them over Mark."

"I am not going anywhere with you!" Tony and Michael said at the exact same time.

"You heard them Lorenzo! They don't want to go with you." Mark said.

"I see we'll have to do this the hard way then." Lorenzo said as he pulled out a gun.

"Now Lorenzo, there's no need to pull a gun on us." Mark replied as he made sure both Tony and Michael were behind him.

"You may have survived the last time Mark, but I assure you I won't miss a fatal shot this time." Lorenzo said as he cocked his gun prepared to shoot them.

Tony was getting tired of feeling like some damsel in distress when his knight isn't around to come save him. "Put that away there's no need for that I'll go." Tony said.

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way."

Mark and Michael stood in the alleyway as Tony stood next to Lorenzo. Tony's plan was to make him believe that he would go with him quietly so he could get the gun from his grasp. However, Lorenzo wasn't happy with just one of them he had to have them both. Before Tony could take the gun the gun went off.

Michael let out a scream as Mark was hit dead on. "Mark!"

Tony looked over to see Mark lying in the alleyway with a hole in his chest as he slowly began to bleed to death. "Mark! Mark don't you die one me!" Michael said as he held his head in his arms as he began to cry.

Michael turned to Lorenzo. "Alright no more Mr. Nice Guy!" Michael said as he charged at Lorenzo at full force. Lorenzo was thrown to the ground with Michael pinning him down as he began to punch him over and over again.

Tony helped Michael in his attack of the bastard. Until Alexei showed up grabbing at Tony and then Michael as he twisted their arms. Lorenzo rose from the ground with a badly beaten face. He had two black eyes, a fat lip and a broken nose. He just stood there with a smug grin on his face. "I underestimate you Michael you certainly have grown up a lot." He said confidently.

"Now let's go. I have several plans that we need to get done."

"I would rather die than go anywhere with you!" Michael yelled. "I see well than I have no choice but to take care of a certain friend of yours."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tony asked.

Lorenzo opened the door of his limousine to show a frightened Carlo Romano tied up and gaged in the backseat of the car. "Let him go!" Michael said as he tried to struggle in Alexei's grasp. Tony tried to struggle out of Alexei's grasp for someone who looked like a scrawny guy Alexi held him pretty damn tight. In fact if he held any tighter Tony was sure he'd break his arm.

"I will let the poor boy go if the both of you come quietly."

"Very well."

The two of them got into the car along with Lorenzo and Alexei and the car drove off.

Gibbs heard a gunshot and went as fast as his legs could carry him to investigate. Abby and Ducky right on his heels. When he came to the alleyway between the church his eyes landed on that of Mark laying there in a puddle of blood.

Mark cursed as he slowly sat up as the blood seeped out of his chest. "What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"That damn bastard Lorenzo showed up and took them both." Mark said gritting his teeth in pain.

"You should go to a hospital."

"No! I need to save Michael." Mark said as he rose to his feet still clutching his chest.

"Don't be stupid! You'll end up killing yourself."

"I didn't ask for your opinion. I refuse to die so easily, besides the bullet didn't hit anything vital. Lorenzo is a lousy shot." Mark said as he began to walk slowly out of the alley.

He only took a couple steps before his body collapsed. Ducky and Abby showed up Abby was horrified at the sight to see blood seeping out of a still living person. "You need major medical attention." Ducky said looking over the wound.

"I failed him again." Mark said his eyelids getting heavy.

"Shit!" Ducky said as he quickly grabbed his medical bag if he didn't work fast he would certainly lose him.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony sat quietly in the car as it drove off to god knows where. He glanced over at Michael who had his head against the window he looked like a complete wreck. There was something he wanted to know specifically, why they looked exactly alike not to mention how he knew grandma's secret recipe. The waitress said he gave the recipe to the chef thinking Tony was Michael. If Tony got a chance he would ask Michael this.

He glanced over at the boy Carlo he couldn't be no more than eighteen. He looked frightened to death which is to be expected considering the predicament the three of them were in. Tony wondered why his parents weren't out looking for him didn't they care of their son's wellbeing?

_Gibbs…please find me! _He prayed to himself quietly. Lorenzo and Alexei just sat on the other side of them pointing guns at them as if they expected them to do something. The car seemed to drive on for hours before it finally stopped.

Lorenzo and Alexei pushed the three of them out of the car. Carlo fell flat on his face on the paved road Alexei just had a smug grin on his face. "Leave the boy alone! You have the two of us let the boy go!" Tony said.

"Now why would I do that?" Lorenzo asked as he pulled the boy up from the back of his hair.

Tony narrowed his eyes anger growing he was ready to do something drastic. "Lorenzo if you hurt the boy I will never sing again for you or for anyone." Michael finally said.

Lorenzo looked at Michael he couldn't have that Michael brings in too much revenue for his liking. "Very well." Lorenzo said as he dropped the boy.

Michael went over and held the terrified boy in his arms. _"Gibbs please hurry!"_

The three of them were then taken into a building. "What exactly do you want with us?" Tony asked.

"Michael, I know you have a song you personally wrote that isn't opera related."

Michael bit his lower lip he knew the song he was talking about, but why did he wants it. The song isn't all that great it still needed some work he wrote it the day he met Mark. "Why do you want my song?" Michael asked.

Lorenzo just laughed. "I never said I did. That song is a disgrace it will surely ruin your career Michael. I can't have that.

Ducky had managed to stop the bleeding and stitched Mark up. He really should go to a hospital to get proper care, but Mark refused.

"I'm going after Lorenzo." He said.

"Where did they go?" Abby asked.

"I had a glance at the license plate." Mark said.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

Once Mark gave out the license plate number Gibbs dialed a number. "Hello…?"

"McGee, I need you to find the whereabouts of a car with the license plate number LZ4KLL."

"On it boss." Tim said as he typed the license plate number into his computer. "The car seems to be at a secluded place outside of Rome." Tim said.

"Thanks McGee." Gibbs said hanging up. "Let's go!"

The four of them got into a car Gibbs stomped his foot down on the gas and the car raced off.

"Now then…" Lorenzo began again "You will be performing tonight at the opera house in Venice, so we best get you ready. Don't think about escaping this time Michael Alexei will be watching you closely. Of course if you don't want to see anything happen to the boy."

Michael nodded slowly in understanding. "Good I'm glad you understand. While you entertain the public, you will entertain me." He said to Tony.

Tony did not like the way he said that not one bit.

"But boss…I thought we were going to…" Alexei said.

"We will Alexei don't worry you'll get something for your trouble."

Alexei smiled briefly before frowning "No I want it now! And I intend to get it now."

Lorenzo looked over at Alexei. He had a determined look on his face. "Alright Alexei you can have your reward."

Gibbs arrived with Mark at the place where Tony and Michael were kept hostage. As they got out of the car they heard gunfire. The two busts through the door there they found the dead body of Alexei. Michael laid on the floor with Carlo over him.

Mark raced over to Michael and felt his pulse. Relieved to find a pulse Michael had only fainted. Gibbs glanced around "Where's Tony?"

Carlo pointed up the stairs that lead to the roof. Gibbs bounded up the stairs at a fast pace.

Once up on the roof he spotted Lorenzo with Tony. "Gibbs!" Tony said as he struggled in Lorenzo's grasp.

"Let him go!" Gibbs growled.

"Hold it right there! One more step and I blow his brains out!" Lorenzo said as he pointed his gun at the temple of Tony's head.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes giving his famous Gibbs stare. Lorenzo just gave a smug grin. The grin vanished when he was hit hard with a two by four from Carlo who, while Gibbs was staring him down snuck up behind him and hit him.

Tony ran towards Gibbs Lorenzo slowly lifted his head and aimed his gun shooting his gun. Tony let out a pained cry as he fell to the ground.

Gibbs ran over to Tony holding him close. "No, don't you go dying on me Tony! Hold on! There's so much I want to say so don't go dying on me you hear! I love you Tony I always have. You'll be okay and then the two of us will start a new life together." Gibbs said tears stinging his eyes.

Tony heard what he said but his voice was fading his eyes became heavy as they slowly closed.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony bolted awake in bed. What the hell? He quickly felt his chest and was relieved to find no bullet hole in his chest. He glanced around to realize he was in the master bedroom of Gibbs's house.

"What…? How did I get here?" He asked himself. He then noticed Gibbs siting in a chair by the bed. "Gibbs…"

Jethro looked at Tony a smile on his face. "Your awake thank God I was worried."

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you here of course."

"All the way from Rome?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Tony, you were never in Rome."

"What happened to Mark and Michael?" Tony asked ignoring Gibbs statement.

Gibbs let out a sigh "Tony, you McGee and Ziva were on a case it went well you caught the guy but, you inhaled some unknown substance that affected you much like when you had the plague. I'm sorry; I wasn't there to have your six DiNozzo I was in an undercover mission."

Tony was confused. Was it really just some weird dream? No, it couldn't be it felt so real. He then noticed a small box on the nightstand. "What is that?" Tony asked.

"Oh…um…I guess this is as good enough time as any." Gibbs said taking the small box.

"Tony, I had plenty of time to think of my feelings for you and I found I can't live without you in my life. So, would you marry me?"

Tony was speechless he never thought he hear the day where Gibbs a man who has been married four times and divorced three be proposing. Least of all to him. He looked down at the gold ring; it was the exact same one Mark had proposed to him thinking he was Michael.

"Yes Gibbs! I'll marry you."

"Jethro." Gibbs said as he placed the ring on his finger before kissing him. The kiss was the best thing he could ever ask for. He could taste coffee, bourbon, and a few other things that was purely Gibbs.

"Are you hungry I could fix you something…" Jethro said once they broke the kiss.

Tony licked his lips hungrily, he was hungry alright but not for food. He had some things to figure out but those could wait at the moment he needed Gibbs right here and now.

He pulled Jethro back down on the bed kissing him. Gibbs knew what he wanted "are you sure you want this now Tony?"

"Yes, Gibbs I've waited too many years for this moment."

Clothes started coming off at a fast pace. Gibbs got up from the bed stripping off the remainder of his clothes revealing to Tony his nakedness. Tony licked his lips hungrily as he eyed every piece of flesh.

Jethro grabbed a bottle of lube as he crawled back up to Tony capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Tony reached out and slowly stroked Jethro's hard cock that was already leaking precum. Jethro let out a low growl. "Tony."

Tony moved down towards Gibbs legs grabbing the large phallus in his hands before gently sucking it into his mouth. "Ooo God Tony!" Gibbs cried out as Tony took at least half of his member down and still working on the other half.

Tony was determined to have the whole thing one way or another. He suddenly felt a hot wet mouth sucking his own. If Jethro continued sucking him off like a vacuum he'd cum. He wasn't ready for that if he was going to cum he'd cum from either Jethro fucking him hard into the mattress or deep inside Jethro.

Tony pulled himself away from Jethro. "Tony…" Jethro said concerned.

"How are we going to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who's going to top and who's bottoming?"

"Well, what do you want Tony?"

"Could I take you…?"

Jethro only smiled. "How do you want me?"

Tony had Gibbs laid out like a platter. Jethro spread his legs Tony had Gibbs suck on his fingers. Oh boy was Gibbs good at that he sucked gently at the tip before taking the whole finger into his mouth back and forth.

After a while Tony lined his fingers at Gibbs entrance. Before slowly sliding one finger, Jethro let out a low moan. Tony soon added another finger and another slowly opening him up while listening to those sweet moans.

Tony couldn't take it anymore he grabbed the lube and a condom. "No!" Jethro said.

Tony placed the condom back as he quickly lubed up his aching cock and lined it up to Gibbs's opening.

He slowly pushed into that tight heat. They both let out a low moan. Gibbs was so hot as his cock was slowly sucked into Gibbs's ass. Tony pushed forward slowly listening to every small gasp and moan Jethro made.

He bent down and kissed Jethro as he began to rock slowly back and forth. "Oh God Tony!" Jethro cried out as he hit his prostate.

Tony angled his thrust the best he could to hit that spot again and again. The feel of Gibbs was too much for him it was better than any woman he ever slept with he couldn't hold it any longer as he came deep inside Jethro.

He slowly pulled out of Gibbs and watched his cum spill out of his ass onto the sheets. Tony couldn't help himself as he bent down and started eating the cum from his ass making Gibbs moan in even more pleasure.

Once Tony was sure he got all of it. Jethro flipped them over as he pinned Tony to the bed. "Now its my turn." Jethro said with a smile as worked Tony open slowly.

Once he was properly prepared Jethro lubed up his still hard cock and slowly pushed inside. Tony let out a cry of painful pleasure at feeling so full he was starting to get hard again. Jethro waited a few minutes before pushing more inside until he was fully inside.

Tony moaned at every thrust Gibbs made this feeling was just wonderful Jethro seemed to know just where to touch to make him scream. He was already leaking precum all over his chest. Gibbs reached down and stroked Tony to the rhythm of his thrust making Tony cry out as he came all over the both of them.

Tony's insides tightened around him making him lose his load deep inside Tony. Jethro collapsed on Tony as they both tried to catch their breaths. "Tony…are you alright?"

"Hmm…yes Jethro I'm perfectly fine. But something's been troubling me."

"What might that be?"

"Well, the dream I had was so real…how long was I out?"

"Nearly six months. The doctors were thinking about pulling the plug on you. But I refused I took you home with me in hopes that you might come around from that coma state you've been in."

Tony was silent for a few moments. He needed answers and he needed them now. But how was he going to get them?


	12. Chapter 12

The two of them got up out of bed and dressed themselves. Tony was still looking at the ring Gibbs gave him still not believing he proposed to him.

"Hey how about breakfast?" Jethro suggested.

"Yea Okay."

"I know this small diner not too far away. But I suppose we could always eat in if your not up for it."

"No that sounds fine."

The two of them headed out towards the diner. "You know when we head into work Abby will latch onto you like a leach." Jethro said.

"What will they say when they see the ring on my finger you gave me?"

"Abby, has been nagging me for ages it seems like to just pop the question. Even Ducky has been on my case about it. I needed time to think things out so I left to do so. Not long after I left I heard about the incident and came back as quick as I could."

The two of them went into the diner and sat down in one of the booths. As they looked over the menu Tony spotted someone in the booth next to them. "No way." Tony said surprised to see him here.

"Tony what's wrong?"

Tony got up from his seat and walked over to the man in the other booth. "You!" Tony said pointing to the old man.

The old man looked up at him "do I know you?"

"You're the cause of it all!"

"Tony, you're making a scene." Gibb said.

"No, he's the one that sent me on a wild goose chase about Mark and Michael."

The old man was silent for a minute. "How do you know about Michael and Mark?" He asked.

He pulled out his wallet and took out a small picture placing it on the table. Tony looked down at two people in an embrace he frowned those weren't the people. "My grandson Mikey and his lover Marcus." The man said.

"No, I mean Michael you know the opera singer."

"So, you've heard of Michael before. Strange…?"

"Why is it strange? Just who are you anyway?"

"It's strange because finding a record of Michael's music is rare. There has been a rumor that he wrote a song that wasn't opera, but it has never been found." The elderly man said smiling.

"The song he wrote when he first met Mark." Tony said.

The old man raised an eyebrow. "hmm…you look just like him."

"Who are you?" Tony asked again.

"Permit me to introduce myself I am Carlo Romano."

"No it can't be Carlo was just a boy."

"Yes, I was just a boy when I first met Michael and his lover Mark."

"Where are they?"

Carlo looked down at the table not making eye contact. "Its been seventy years…"

"What happened…?"

"Mark went off to war not fighting for his country like everyone else. He fought for Michael and only Michael. Michael entertained the soldiers. This was all during World War 2. Well, near the end of the war word got out that Michael was a homosexual. The camps they had weren't made just for the Jews. Anyway, Michael was questioned and eventually was placed in a concentration camp. Mark was busy fighting over in Japan at the time the two of them wrote letters back and forth to each other. Mark fought his way back to Europe to save Michael and get him to America once and for all. However, the ship he was on was torpedoed and it sank below the sea. Michael had lived through the war in the camps when he heard of Mark's death he was devastated. He took his own life then Lorenzo got rich from Michael's death and was living the high life after the war until he died in a house fire being burned alive. Some people thought it was him who gave the Nazi's the info that Michael was a homosexual."

Tony was silent they were dead all dead. He raced out of the diner Jethro was speechless he hadn't any idea what was going on. "Look after him, you two reminds me so much of Michael and Mark don't let him do something foolish." Carlo said.

Gibbs hurried out of the diner to find Tony.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony roamed around the city until he spotted a church. Without much thought he went inside the church. The church was mostly empty with only a few people here and there. Tony sat down and let everything that Carlo told him sink in. They were dead. Really dead, but he still had so many questions such as, why he had a dream about people who've been dead for seventy years or so?

After sitting there for a while Tony got up and left the church for the graveyard behind it. He walked through the graveyard glancing at the tombstones until he came to an unmarked grave. The tombstone was different from the other tombstones in the graveyard. It was made out of ivory or something close to it compared to the typical gray stones of the other graves. Tony bent down looking for any sign of whose grave it was. He let out a sigh as he couldn't find out who might be buried here.

That's where Gibbs found him on his knees next to a grave. Jethro walked over and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. Tony looked up at Gibbs "Tony perhaps, I should take you home."

Tony only nodded in agreement. The two left the church and Gibbs drove Tony back to his apartment. "You know, since we are engaged now I think it would be a good idea if we moved in together. We can get started after I get home from work how does that sound?"

"Okay." Tony said giving him a small smile before kissing his cheek.

"Tony, if you need anything, anything at all you call me no matter what okay?"

Tony nodded giving Jethro a smile before he kissed his cheek. He waved Gibbs goodbye before heading up to his apartment to start packing. Once he was inside his apartment he glanced around trying to decide where to start first.

It was then he remembered what that waitress in his dream said about his grandmother's homemade lasagna. He went into the kitchen and pulled out his recipe box scanning through his recipes to find his grandmother's recipe. As he glanced at the recipe he noticed something lodged in the back of the box. Was that always there? He reached and pulled out the small piece of paper.

He glanced at the paper and realized it was a letter.

_Dear Maria Dinozzo,_

_I am happy to hear that the lasagna recipe I gave you was a success for your family. You can keep it and claim it as your own Signora Dinozzo. I have a favor I wish to ask you, I am sending you some things I treasure dearly you are the only one I trust who won't sell them keep it safe until I arrive in America. I look forward to meeting your children._

_With love,_

_Michael Weatherly_

Tony placed the letter down on the counter. Well that explained a great deal he glanced at the date of the letter. March 1943. Michael never got a chance to see his grandmother again, nor her children. He wondered what the things he sent her were. He placed the letter in his pocket as he began to slowly start packing his things.

While packing up some of his old records something slipped out from one of his Def Leppard records. He glanced at the small object wrapped in a white cloth he bent down and unwrapped it carefully. He let out a gasp at the sight of a pendent necklace. He saw this before; it was Michael's from his mother.

He stuffed the necklace in his pocket as he continued to pack his things. Once he had all he could get packed by himself he sat down on his couch looking over the necklace. What else could he have sent his grandmother other than this necklace? He thought for a moment before getting up and heading to his room he went and dug through his closet. He pulled down a small box off the shelf of things his grandmother kept. Mainly just old letters and what not.

He opened the box and picked up one piece of paper at a time. He came to the end of all the old letters to a folded up piece of paper. He opened it carefully it was musical notes. This was the song he wrote himself he wasn't the greatest at reading musical notes but he was sure this was it. He looked down at the bottom of the box to find a record one of those small records. He snatched the record and went to play it in his record player.

It was a ballad a slow ballad sung in Italian. It was definitely Michael's voice he caught a few words when we kiss sparks fly. I get lost in your eyes.

There were several other sentences he caught every so often. He really wasn't that fluent in Italian even though he was half Italian the only one in his family that spoke fluent Italian was his grandparents. He sat down on the couch just listening to the song when Gibbs showed up.

"That's a pretty song."

"It's Michael's song." Tony said as he gave his fiancée a kiss.

Jethro helped Tony move along with Abby, Ducky, McGee, and Ziva. Abby was ecstatic when she saw the ring on Tony's finger she jumped him giving Tony the biggest bear hug ever.

They spent the next several days getting everything of Tony's moved into Gibbs's house. Once Tony was fully moved in they began to talk about wedding preparations. Abby was insistent on helping out on everything wedding related.

Gibbs caught Tony sitting quietly listening to that record again crying. "What's wrong Tony?" He asked as he sat down wrapping his arms around him. "He never got a chance to hear this song." Tony sniffled.

Gibbs didn't know what to say as he held Tony close to him before he fell asleep in his arms.

A few months later…

Tony stood looking himself over in the mirror today was the day he was getting married to the man of his dreams. He had to pinch himself several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He put the pendent necklace on it made him feel close to Michael, even though technically he never met him. He brought him peace of mind as well as helped calm his anxieties.

They decided to do an outdoor wedding it was the perfect day for it. Tony's father never showed as to be expected he didn't believe his father would ever come to see him. Tony had the biggest smile on his face as the time for it to begin grew near. Finally it was time for him to walk down the aisle he walked confidently as everyone was looking at him. He looked at Gibbs in that tight fitting black suit god he looked gorgeous. The suit left nothing to his imagination Tony was sure he could see the outline of Jethro's cock in those pants.

He stood next to Jethro as the priest began his sermon.

"We are gathered here on this glorious day to bear witness to a union of Leroy Jethro Gibbs to Anthony DiNozzo. Do you Leroy Jethro Gibbs take Anthony DiNozzo as your lawfully wedded husband for richer or poorer for in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Gibbs said confidently.

"Do you Anthony DiNozzo take Leroy Jethro Gibbs as your lawfully wedded husband for richer or poorer for in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power in me I now pronounce you married."

Jethro leaned forward and kissed Tony they heard applause and someone say "French it up!"

Tony could only chuckle as he worked Gibbs mouth over inserting his tongue deep inside his mouth as Gibbs slid his tongue inside his own. Tony had a vague idea who said that.

Once they finally broke apart from the kiss the two walked down the aisle together as a married couple. As they walked Tony stopped as he spotted two people standing at the end of the aisle. One had his arm wrapped around the others middle. Tony blinked a few times it was Mark and Michael.

The two of them smiled at Tony before they turned around and walked off together. They disappeared into the distance together. Tony couldn't help but smile they found each other again there love was truly powerful if they could find each other even in death. Tony hoped the love Gibbs and him shared was just as strong.

"Are you alright Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I am just fine Jethro."

Tony's mission was over he found what he was looking for. He found the truth about Mark and Michael, and above all he found out that the man he's loved for ten years loved him. Now, they are starting a new journey together. No matter what life threw at them he believed that their love for each other will last through until the next life. Tony knew he could never take the place of Gibbs's girls, but he knew he was in his heart somewhere it may not be his whole heart but it was there. Tony was fine with that. Nothing else mattered Jethro loved him and he loved Tony that was enough.

All Mark and Michael had been love for each other. That was all he needed with Jethro and that's what he got.

A/N: I hope you all liked the ending i made it as happy as i could


End file.
